A Halloween Admission
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Season 10 spoilers. Canon compliant up to 10x4 "Paper Moon". It's Halloween and Dean and Cas are out celebrating, but something gets said that could be a good thing.. or a bad thing.


A short Halloween scene because Halloween is my favourite holiday ever! If I have time after work I may write more or another one who knows! Have to get in the mood for NaNo anyway! Enjoy!

Takes place after Season 10x4 "Paper Moon" and IS canon compliant until that point.

_I love you._ The words echoed in Dean's head over the sounds of the bar, over the sounds of the chattering and laughing from the patrons. A "sexy bunny" in the corner was flirting with a tall Dracula, fake blood staining his mouth. A ninja turtle was hitting on black widow on the bar stool nearby. Dean registered these things, but all he could think was the words that had just escaped his mouth. _I. Love. You_. Spoken to his best friend. Spoken so plainly and honestly and completely by mistake.

He felt his lungs collapsing. Lungs couldn't just collapse could they? His vision was blurring, and he's pretty sure it wasn't the five shots of whiskey and the two beers. Okay, maybe it was the five shots of whiskey and two beers. But it could also be panic. It could very likely be panic. Dean got up, rather smoothly he thought since his legs were jelly, he hoisted himself bodily into the bathroom, gripping the counter for support, forcing his breathing. In, count to five, out, count to five, in. He was just calming down when the bathroom door opened. His reflection met blue eyes and he struggled with his breathing once more.

"Dean," the gravely voice of the not-quite-angel made him weak.

"Cas..." Dean turned to face Cas, he had a slew of defenses on the tip of his tongue. He was willing to part with any number of them. Any second now he would defend himself. Any second. If Cas would just. stop staring.

"Dean, I love you too."

Dean felt his breath whoosh out of his body – he hadn't realized his lungs held that much air.

"What?" he was sure he heard wrong, he was sure Castiel would never say that.

"I love you Dean."

Dean immediately began reciting the rituale romanum.

"Dean... Dean what are you doing? Why are you trying to exorcise me?"

"You're not Cas." Dean huffed. If it wasn't a demon, a shifter then. Or a djinn.

"Dean, I am. I am Castiel. I raised you from perdition six years ago. I fought along side you in an Apocalypse, we fought together in purgatory, I fell from heaven for you. I had a small part in bringing you back from being a demon. And I am in love with you, Dean Winchester."

"Cas..."

"It is customary that you kiss me now."

Dean couldn't help the smile that overtook his face, his lips came up in a disbelieving smirk, his eyes wide with adoration, he leaned forward, extending a hand to Castiel's face, he hadn't shaved in a few days and the stubble was rough against Dean's palm. Dean's hand slowly planted itself firmly against Cas' neck as he pulled Cas forward and leaned in to bring their lips together. The feeling melted away years of tension from Dean's body. He used his free hand to grab Cas by the hip and bring their bodies closer together, Cas wasn't idle as he gripped Dean's hair and tangled a hand up in Dean's shirt, pulling at the fabric, begging Dean to be closer. Dean could probably kiss Cas forever. He was quite positive.

Dean only pulled away when he couldn't catch his breath, resting his head against Cas, breathing in the scent of him.

"I even wore this ridiculously offensive costume, I feel it was obvious I must love you." Castiel said, giving Dean a playful smirk he had picked up along the way.

"You don't like Cowboys and Indians?" Dean smirked, looking at Cas in the admittedly ridiculous Indian Chief costume.

"This headdress is not historically accurate." Cas appraised Dean in his Cowboy outfit, complete with chaps and spurs, "I do however love Cowboys."

Dean felt himself blush; what was he, twelve? Jesus.

"Come here Chief, let's make an alliance."

Dean tugged Cas forward, their lips colliding in a mess of lips and tongue. Dean allowed himself to be hoisted onto the counter, his legs wrapping around Cas drawing him closer. He could get real used to this.

"This is a public bathroom!"

Dean flipped off the pumpkin man.

"Rude!" a huff and the departure of the pumpkin man had Dean smiling even more than before.

Alright loves. Short. Sweet. To the Point. Happy Halloween! Be Safe!


End file.
